The Best Birthday Present
by Niyuis
Summary: A kurosaki birthdays, a family bonding time. They couldn't ask for something more.


Hi there!

This is my first Bleach fic so i hope you can give me a chance

(Just a random babbling) I wanted to upload this little oneshot on may 6, sadly i didn't know i have to wait two days after created a new account. Had i know, i'd have created a account sooner, but (shrugs) does it matter? (i hope not.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kuto Tite does.

**The Best Birthday Present**

It was May 6, the Kurosaki twins birthday.

Like every year, Yuzu Kurosaki was the first to wake up, working from early to prepare everything for the family picnic.

It became a tradition, to spent all birthdays together.

And this was the first time it was broke since Masaki Kurosaki death.

A family member was missing, and his spot in the table was the first thing Karin Kurosaki set her eyes on when she came down to eat breakfast. As expected it was empty.

With a sigh, Karin sat in her usual place, waiting for their father to show up and begin his crazies antics.

As if it had been invoked, Isshin Kurosaki appeared out of nowhere, running towards his older daugther with outstretched arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BEATIFUL DAUGTHERS, YOU GROWN UP SO FAST, NEXT TIME YOU WILL BE GETTING MARRY AND GIVING ME A LOT OF GRANDCHIL…"

Isshin didn't get to finish his loud sentence because the moment Karin saw him coming to hug her, she kick him so hard the next thing he was seeing was stars.

"Shut up perverted old man, it's too early in the morning to be yelling."

As if nothing happened, Isshin was up again, crying in front of his late wife huge poster.

"Mother!!, our dear Karin-chan doesn't love daddy anymore."

"There, there dad, i'm sure Karin-chan didn't mean it like that, right Karin-chan?" Yuzu, being the gentle soul she was, tried to comfort their father, patting his shoulder affectionately.

Karin rolled her eyes, but answer nonetheless.

"Whatever."

"See?" Support Yuzu.

And so Isshin was over her, hugging and whining about her being the only one who understood him.

Karin just ignored him, eating her breakfast in silence.

And that concluded a normal morning in the Kurosaki household.

Later that day, the Kurosaki troops, as Isshin called them, were heading towards the graveyard to hold the traditional family birthday picnic party, again blame Isshin for the name.

Now, who in their right mind would have a picnic in a scary place like the graveyard?

The Kurosaki family was wierd like that, but why worry? With a shinigami captain father, no that the twins know about that, there was nothing to fear. And like this they could spent the day with their mother, pretending just for one day that she was still with them.

Standing in front of their deceased mother's graveside, the Kurosaki twins show their respect while telling her about what has been going with their lifes since the last visit.

When Yuzu reached their older brother she broke crying.

"_How long has it been?"_ Karin wondered.

Five, maybe six months since the last time they saw him. Not even a goodbye, he simply disappeared along with Rukia, without telling them a word.

Karin could only tight her fists in frustration while trying to console her twin.

"_Baka Ichi-nii, look what you did to Yuzu, to us."_

"I'm sorry mom, this is supposed to be a happy day but i…i…"

"Don't worry Yuzu, i'm sure Ichi-nii is safe wherever he is."

"How you know?"

"It's Ichi-nii we are talking about, i bet he's on his way back with a big birthday present for us."

"Are you sure?"

"When has Ichi-nii miss our birthday?" Replied Karin with a smile.

"Thanks Karin-chan." Yuzu dried her tears smiling, the day wasn't over yet, there was still time.

Yuzu resumed talking to their mother. When Karin was sure Yuzu wasn't looking her way she dropped the smile and stared the horizon with a troubled face.

"_For Yuzu's sake, I hope you hasn't forgotten our birthday Ichi-nii."_

Isshin came thirty minutes later with a big basket full of food and began the celebration. Between jokes, laughs, punching and kicks the day went by until sunset arrived.

"Cake time," announced Yuzu until she realized that someone was missing. "Where's dad Karin-chan?"

"He must be around, don't need to worry about him." Karin answered indifferent, but seeing the reaction of her sister, tears threatening to escape for the corner of her eyes, she quickly added. "I'm sure he's fine, just cut the cake and you'll see how fast he appears."

Yuzu looked uncertain but nodded nonetheless, trusting her sister's words.

The cake was small, but big enough for one piece per person. Now, this wasn't the birthday cake, this was only for the family. The real cake was coming later with the party, where all their friends were going to be.

Slicing the cake, Yuzu placed a piece in front of their mother's tombstone, after a short prayer she passed the next piece of cake to her sister, who muttered a quick thanks.

Pausing for a moment, Yuzu reached inside her backpack and took out a yellow stuffed lion, leaving it by her side she proceded to take two more piece of cake, one for herself and one for the stuffed toy. Raising an eyebrow Karin couldn't help but ask.

"You brought him here?"

"Bostov is part of the family." Replied Yuzu, hugging said stuffed toy against her body. "And it's a her, no a him."

Karin kept staring a little longer before shrugging, there was something odd about that plushy lion, but that was a matter for another time.

Taking her piece of cake, Karin was about to take a bite when a familiar voice was heard.

"What about me, don't i get a piece of cake too?"

"_That voice, could it be?"_

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu excited cry confirmed her suspicions.

Slowly, like she was afraid of what might be there, Karin raised her head. And there he was, with his unmistakable orange hair, being hugged by a crying Yuzu like there was no tomorrow.

"Karin." Called her brother when their eyes met.

Her only reaction was to get up and run towards him, ignoring the ouch sound when she accidentaly stepped on the stuffed toy. Being closer, Karin kicked his head knocking him down.

"What the hell was that for Karin?" Ichigo yelled, frowning from his place on the floor.

Yuzu was at his side, looking from her older brother to her twin and vice-versa, a fearful expression on her face. She didn't like fights and less a fight between siblings.

"Baka Ichi-nii, you really think you can just pop of nowhere and pretend that nothing happened?" Karin shouted, clenching her fists angry. "Had you any idea how worried we were all these months, because you didn't even bother to leave us a message or anything for that matter?

"Karin…" Ichigo was shocked, no for the outburst, he has been expecting that, but for the tears that were threatening to fall from her tough sister face. "I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say, i'm sorry"?

Ichigo kept silent, then kneeling in front of her he hugged her, because he knew she needed a shoulder to cry, after bottled all those frustrated feelings inside. And Karin let those feelings out, hugging her brother back just like Yuzu did moments ago. Yuzu joined soon after, happy that ended well.

And the Kurosaki siblings were reunited again, embraced under the orange glowing of the setting sun.

No too far away, Isshin was standing with a petite raven haired girl, watching the siblings affection display with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for bringing him back today."

With that said Isshin went running towards his kids, wanting to be part of the scene.

"DADDY WANTS A HUG TOO." he shouted, receiving a punch on the face from Ichigo and Karin.

"Shut up old man." both siblings said simultaneously.

"So mean." whined Isshin dramatically.

Everyone burst laughing. Ichigo was glad things didn't changed much since his absent. And for the Kurosaki twins, they were happy to have their older brother back, that was the best birthday present for them. Having their family reunited again, they couldn't ask for something more.

Fin

I really wanted to write a little story about the Kurosaki twins birthday and this was the first thing that came to my mind.

I hope you enjoyed reading and tell me what you think.

Was it good, bad...?

What i need to improve?

PS: Looking for a beta (I know i got a lot of grammar mistakes up there).


End file.
